Character Assassination
by Chocolate Pig
Summary: During a celebration on Isle Delfino, Daisy is the victim of jealousy. Will the way she treats members of the male species leave her on her own alone?


During a celebration on Isle Delfino, Daisy is the victim of jealousy. Will the way she treats members of the male species leave her on her own - alone? Just for the record I don't own any of the characters in this here fic.

Chapter 1

Yet another Double Dash race had ended and once again Mario and his younger brother Luigi were victorious. A celebration of the event was taking place in the streets of the Isle Delfino and Peach had practically forced everyone to go.

The sun was shining and everyone was having a fantastic time. Banners and streamers filled the streets, Pianta's and the others locals had gone all out this year. Walking past the street dancers Peach tried to approach Daisy about the certain subject of Luigi.

"Daisy when are you going to get together with him? He really likes you and you're taking your time over it…" Peach asked sincerely. She really wanted to see them happy, they had both admitted that they liked each other but neither did anything about it.

The brunette Princess looked at her long time friend. She gave a coy smile and then the question.

"I do like him but I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship…"

Peach frowned at her.

"Then why do you always go on about wanting to be settled?" She asked impatiently. Daisy was always playing these games.

All Daisy could do in response was shrug. Peach sighed; this was going to be hard work. Neither of them said anything as they walked through the busy street. Eventually Peach decided to approach the subject once more.

"You know Daisy, Luigi wont wait forever…." Peach stated matter of factly. Daisy laughed and it annoyed Peach.

"He wont, believe me…besides I know someone who is also interested in him..." Peach added. Daisy stopped walking and faced Peach with an un-amused expression on her face.

"Go on then gossip Queen, who has their eye on my Luigi?" Daisy asked rudely.

"Princess Éclair of the Waffle Kingdom, didn't you know?" Peach answered with a smirk. This should get Daisy to get her act together.

"HER? That scrawny sap!" Daisy shrieked out loud, causing a nearby Pianta to jump in shock. Peach nodded.

"But she's not exactly me is she?" Daisy asked rhetorically.

"No but Luigi has gotten close to her, they caught up with each other the other month after she ran out on her husband…" Peach said as she continued to walk off, leaving a gob smacked Daisy in her wake. Daisy ran after her and caught up with her in no time.

"Luigi wouldn't go for her though, I just know it," Daisy declared confidently. Peach felt a little frustrated, she just wasn't getting through to Daisy.

"She is here you know?" Peach mentioned passively. Daisy grabbed Peach and shook her hard.

"Where? I wanna see her…"

"Ouch! Get off me…I don't know exactly where!" Peach cried out in pain.

Daisy let go of Peach and mumbled something unintelligible. Peach started to walk again and once more Daisy had to run to catch her up. They walked on in silence. It wasn't long before they ran into someone they knew well.

"Oh no…" Peach said with a sigh. Just whom they needed to see.

"What? ...Oh hey Waluigi," Daisy said as she spotted the tall lanky villain. He smiled at her and Peach rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Daisy! Fancy seeing you here…." He said feigning surprise.

"Imagine that…" Peach said deadpanned.

Waluigi looked Daisy up and down, Peach wished Daisy would tell him where to go but she knew deep down she wouldn't. Instead Daisy just smiled a flirtatious smile. Peach grabbed Daisy by the arm and led her away.

"Bye!" Daisy called out.

"Have you no shame?" Peach asked her friend with great annoyance. Daisy looked at Peach in shock.

"What?" She asked innocently, though she knew what was coming.

"You know Waluigi likes you and yet you still wind him up? He thinks he has a chance and he'll fight with Luigi over you…. don't you care?" Peach asked angrily. Daisy folded her arms.

"If they want to fight over me then that's their problem, not mine or yours!" Daisy snapped.

"Yeah but you don't like Waluigi so why lead him on?" Peach asked.

"I like the attention…." Daisy said passively, waving her hand about dramatically.

"It will lead to trouble! You mark my words Daisy," Peach scolded before stalking off. Daisy could be so pig headed at times, not to mention arrogant. Daisy watched her friend leave and she felt a sudden anger rise through her.

"Who does she think she is? Honestly! Always sticking her nose in…" She grumbled to herself.

Later that day Daisy found herself still alone, she tried to find Peach to apologise and then she could hang around with her again but it was a lost cause, Peach was no where to be found.

She walked around for a good few hours and decided that she should give up. She could do with an early night and the celebrations would continue all week so she wouldn't miss much. She made her way to her hotel, as she walked she wasn't watching where she was going and collided with someone…

"Watch where you're walking!" Came a shrill female cry. Daisy looked up and scowled.

"You!" She hissed. She glared at the young woman she had collided with. Dark brown hair, green eyes and blue dress…. she identified her instantly. Princess Éclair.

"You haven't changed I see?" Éclair said with a smirk.

"Neither have you…your marriage failed I see? So now you decided to take what's mine?" Daisy said aggressively. Éclair just laughed.

"I take it you mean Luigi? Yours? Pah! Who was he with before the race?" Éclair teased. Daisy scowled at her rival.

"He's mine so back off!" She warned before storming off into the hotel.

Daisy found her room; she walked in and slammed the door behind it. Feeling angry and restless she paced back and forth several times. She needed to do something to get Éclair out of the picture.

There was a soft knock at the door and it stopped Daisy from pacing instantly. Trying to calm herself down she answered the door and to her pleasant surprise she found Luigi standing on the other side of it.

"Oh…Luigi!" She said with a smile. He blushed in response and walked in, holding a bouquet of flowers – Yellow daisies to be precise. He handed them over to Daisy, who thanked him.

"Oh you shouldn't have…"

"I know… but I thought you might like them…" Luigi said quietly. Daisy hugged him and then invited him to sit down on her bed.

"I see Éclair has shown up…" Daisy said, hoping that Luigi would dismiss her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see her again…" Luigi said, he looked at Daisy and saw the thunderous look on her face. He knew he had said something wrong.

"But it's nicer to see you… honestly," He answered, fearing that she might hit him or something. Daisy's face softened, that's what she wanted to hear.

There was another knock at the door, only this time it was louder. Daisy removed herself from the bed and answered the door. In walked Waluigi with a bouquet of flowers. Daisy sighed, if only Éclair could see this.

"Hey Daisy! I just need to say something so for the love of god don't interrupt…I know this will sound odd coming from me but I really like you. In fact I think I'm in love with you and I know that I can't offer you the world unlike that pansy Luigi…" He started to say, feeling like a total idiot. But Daisy stopped him mid track.

"Erm Waluigi I think you should think about what you're saying…." She was about to mention Luigi's presence but Waluigi seemed intent on carrying on.

"I know what I'm saying. I know I'm not the greatest catch in the world but…I'm in love with…. LUIGI?!" He finally noticed Luigi sitting on the bed, next to some yellow daisies. He felt so stupid, he suddenly felt hot under the collar and started to feel himself blush. he'd never beared his sould to anyone before and now he had done it infront of two people, one being his arch rival.

"What do you want?" Luigi asked eyeing the flowers in Waluigi's hand. Daisy watched the two of them with interest. This could look good for her if they started fighting. Then Éclair would realise that Daisy was far superior.

"What do I want? I'm here to see Daisy…as if it's any of your business twerp," Waluigi snapped at Luigi, who smirked.

"Sorry beat you to it," Her said triumphantly. Waluigi wasn't to be out done.

"Well I'm here because she flirted with me earlier…so there…" he concluded rather pathetically. Luigi looked at him and realised he truly believed this, so he looked at Daisy for answers.

"Is this true Daisy? Did you flirt with him…of all people?" Luigi asked, suddenly feeling afraid of what he might hear.

"I…well I…" Daisy started to say, but words escaped her as both of them looked at her expectantly.

_To be continued…._


End file.
